Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Soleil Spacebot (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Rosariki: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Productions) *(Sarah Spacebot Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Daffy Duck: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Stan Marsh: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *George Wilson: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Daffy Duck: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Daffy Duck and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *George Wilson: Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *George Wilson: Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *George Wilson: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *George Wilson: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Soleil Spacebot: I'm Soleil Spacebot. This is Sally Spacebot. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Soleil Spacebot: This is Sarah Spacebot. And that's Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: (Screaming) *Soleil Spacebot: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Sally Spacebot: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Soleil Spacebot: What happened? Sally Spacebot! *Daffy Duck: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Daffy Duck: Change it back, Soleil Spacebot! *Soleil Spacebot: I'm trying! *Sally Spacebot: Soleil Spacebot, no! Please! *Soleil Spacebot: Let it go! *Daffy Duck: The core memories! *Soleil Spacebot: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Sarah Spacebot: What do we do now? *Daffy Duck: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Sarah Spacebot: We have a major problem. *Daffy Duck: Oh, I wish Soleil Spacebot was here. *Soleil Spacebot: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Sally Spacebot: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Soleil Spacebot: Think positive! *Sally Spacebot: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Daffy Duck: What was that? Was it a bear? *Sarah Spacebot: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Soleil Spacebot: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style)) *Soleil Spacebot: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Sarah Spacebot: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Daffy Duck: Brain freeze! *Soleil Spacebot: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Category:TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts